crossroadshighfandomcom-20200215-history
Setsuna
Appearance Setsuna is a tall, very busty girl. She has long, straight black hair and tends to wear the school uniform even when she doesn't have to. She tends to not be very conservative when dressing in anything else. She has a katana given to her by Sasuke. Personality Setsuna has a quirky personality, mostly attributed to being a half-succubus. She generally is nice and easy-going, but she is not afraid to use her charm or flaunt her body if she has to. She's mildly annoyed at being "invited" to the school, but sees it as a fun opportunity to experience new things and possibly learn new tricks. Her demon blood sometimes makes her act more aggressive or perverted than normal, but she still has enough control of herself to not cause any harm when it affects her. Abilities Setsuna's primary strength lies in her magic. While somewhat skilled, the strength of her magic primarily comes from her own ability, and as such are generally regarded the same or close to the same level as herself. She has a variety of spells at her disposal for various uses. (Editing in progress) Offense *'Acid Splash': A blast of liquid acid is splashed onto the target. Deals weak damage on its own, but can dissolve through or weaken armor, shields, weapons, or clothing, and if it gets in contact with the skin it can be extremely painful. Best used for softening up an opponent for a strong attack. *'Ray of Frost': Blow a kiss that turns into a heart-shaped ball of freezing energy, that, upon contact with the target, deals damage and can freeze up part of their body they have little resistance. *'Magic Missile': A quick barrage of up to 5 weak magical homing blasts, each one moving extremely fast and being barely (if at all) visible, making them extremely difficult to dodge. *'Ray of Enfeeblement': Sends off a ray of energy that, upon contact with the target, saps away their physical strength, making them deal less damage with physical attacks and possibly slowing them down due to muscle weakeness. *'Enervation': Blows a kiss that forms a heart-shaped bit of energy that, upon contact with the target, temporarily lowers their rank and makes them less overall powerful. While the accuracy of this move is low, the fact that it can lower all the target's parameters makes it incredibly effective, especially against stronger opponents. *'Contagion': Inflicts a temporary magical disease that makes it harder for the target to fight. The exact nature of the disease is up to the caster. Examples include uncontrollable repeated sneezing and extremely itchy skin. *'Poison': Poisons the target, slowly sapping away their energy. Defense *'Shield': *'False Life': *'Invisibility': Setsuna can fade from sight to avoid being attacked, but she cannot attack while invisible. *'Mirror Image': Creates several illusionary decoys of Setsuna to confuse attackers. *'Gaseous Form': Setsuna can turn insubstantial to avoid physical attacks. She can slowly float around while using this ability. *'Magic Circle': Creates a field up to 10ft in radius that protects allies from evil creatures and people. Specialty *'Charm Person/Monster': *'Disguise Self': Illusionary magic which Setsuna can use to seemingly change her appearance, including the clothes she wears. *'Polymorph': Transformation magic that allows Setsuna to either alter her body as she sees fit or completely transform into another form. *'(Mass) Suggestion': Compels targets to do what is suggested to them *'Dominate Person': Telepathic control of a person. Other *'Dancing Lights': Creates four glowing orbs that can be shaped and further illuminated. *'Ghost Sound': Creates illusionary sounds. *'Mage Hand': Weak telekinesis that can be used in order to move objects. *'Message': Can whisper a message from a distance *'Read Magic': Can read and decipher scrolls, spellbooks, or other magical writing. *'Detect Thoughts': Reads surface thoughts of a target up to 60ft away. *'Tongues': Allows the ability to speak and understand any language. *'Dimensional Anchor': Disables extradimensional travel like teleporting *'Break Enchantment': Dispels enchantments, curses, and other maladies *'Teleport': Exactly what it says, instant transportation between two points. *'Greater Dispel Magic': Powerful spell that dispels magical effects on a target or in an area. *'Darkness': Creates an area of total darkness up to 20ft in radius. Physical Abilities Setsuna is able to fight with the katana given to her by Sasuke. She has taught herself some basic skills to use with the sword in normal combat, while Sasuke has taught her how to use Iaido in order to strike quickly. However, as a succubus, her most dangerous ability still remains in being able to drain the energy of a victim through intimate contact, possibly resulting in death. Setsuna, however, has full control over this ability, so the potential risk from associating with her is generally low.